


Pequeños problemas

by CinnaEagle



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Baby Monkey D. Luffy, Baby Trafalgar D. Water Law, Brother Complex, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Katakuri is in the crew, Law has a little brother, LawLu - Freeform, LuLaw, M/M, Minor Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Minor Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Minor Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, My Oc is a little shit, OOC, Original Character(s), Parent Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks, Parent Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Protective Portgas D. Ace, alternative universe, parenting
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaEagle/pseuds/CinnaEagle
Summary: A veces hacer enfadar a Jewelry Bonney no es buena idea, y menos aún estar en la línea de fuego de la furia de una mujer.
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Franky/Nico Robin, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Little problems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479122) by [CinnaEagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaEagle/pseuds/CinnaEagle)



> ¡Hola! Cinna no estaba segura si empezar a publicar aquí también sus historias... pero ñeh, al final la tentación le ganó y su servidora ha decidido que este pequeño proyecto fuera el primero aquí en AO3 —aunque en realidad Cinna lo está trasladando aquí por si gaypad decide hacer una de las suyas.
> 
> En fin, su servidora espera que disfruten de este fic lleno de fluff~

**Prólogo**

Villa Foosha era un desastre.

En una mesa del bar de Makino, la tensión podía cortarse solo con pasar un dedo.

Varios hombres estaban sentados en aquella mesa, todos con miradas serias e intimidantes.

Pero lo que más miedo daba no eran las miradas, sino las personas en sí.

Por un lado habían dos _marines_ ya retirados sentados uno al lado del otro: Garp y Sengoku. Al lado del antiguo almirante de flota estaban sentados el antiguo almirante, Aokiji, y un rubio que ya había fumado cerca de diez cigarrillos en la última hora, casi quemándose al encender uno nuevo en el proceso. Siguiendo el orden, uno de los _yonkous_ , _Akagami no_ Shanks, estaba allí junto a _Hiken no_ Ace, quien parecía molesto con el rubio a su lado, que era nada más y nada menos que Sabo, el segundo al mando del ejército revolucionario. Después estaba el mismísimo Monkey D. Dragon y, a su lado, el hombre que fue la mano derecha de Roger, Silvers Rayleigh. Por último, para cerrar aquel círculo, estaba la única mujer presente además de Makino: Dadan, la jefa de los bandidos del Monte Corvo.

Hace unos días todas aquellas personas habían recibido una llamada que hizo que dejaran de hacer todo aquello que debían, obligándolos a viajar al _East Blue_ en un tiempo récord.

Pero, ¿qué podía haber reunido a tantas personas peligrosas en un solo lugar?

Los pobres habitantes de la villa no lo sabían, pero se les avecinaba una tormenta de gran tamaño, y todo por culpa de un joven pirata.

*** * ***

De camino a la Isla Dawn se encontraban un barco y un submarino a toda velocidad.

No sabían cómo habían evitado a los Marines desde el nuevo mundo hasta el _East Blue_ , y mucho menos cómo lograron navegar por el _Calm Belt_ sin ser atacados por un solo Rey Marino. Ambas tripulaciones solo tenían en mente que debían poner a salvo a sus capitanes.

Porque había un pequeño problema dentro de la alianza.

Y era literalmente pequeño, ya que Law y Luffy eran bebés de tan solo un año de edad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En fin~
> 
> Muy pronto Cinna traerá el resto de los capítulos ya publicados en otro sitio, pero si su servidora se tarda un poco en traer los siguientes 4 caps es porque está traduciendo esto al inglés por puro capricho uwu
> 
> Nos leemos pronto~


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, van a tener que disculpar a su servidora, pero Cinna ama ver a Law como un hermano mayor y a Luffy celoso, así que Cinna no puede evitar meter a su OC cada que tiene una oportunidad c:
> 
> En fin, disfruten~

**Capítulo 1**

Ciertamente separarse habría sido lo mejor, pero Law sabía lo duro y difícil que era perder a un _nakama_ y por eso ambas tripulaciones al completo fueron a _Whole Cake_ a recuperar a Sanji.

Pero de aquella isla salieron con más que el regreso del cocinero de los _Mugiwara_ : Jinbe había aparecido en _Whole Cake_ y se unió a la tripulación de Luffy, y el alocado capitán pensó que "secuestrar" al segundo hijo mayor de Big Mom era una buena idea.

Así que, de la isla llena de dulces, escaparon con dos nuevos miembros en la tripulación del capitán más joven.

Había sido toda una odisea, sobre todo por la locura de aquella _yonkou_ y su obsesión por un pastel de bodas. Law sabía bien que varios de su tripulación y la de su aliado tendrían un trauma al ver hasta dónde fue capaz de llegar esa mujer por un simple dulce.

Lo que Law nunca esperó fue tener que enfrentar la ira de una mujer hambrienta tan pronto.

*** * ***

En su camino al país de Wano tuvieron que parar en una isla para comprar provisiones. Ahora que tenían a dos glotones a bordo —entiéndase Luffy y Katakuri— era más difícil que la comida durase como antes.

Si Luffy comía como quince caballos de carrera, Katakuri comía como veinte, y aunque Sanji apreciaba que a la gente le gustara su comida era difícil cocinar para tantos sin las provisiones suficientes. Ciertamente aún no se habían acabado, pero el rubio prefería tener sus reservas bien llenas en caso de alguna clase de emergencia.

La tortura empezó a causa de esa isla.

Ni bien pusieron un pie fuera del puerto, Law fue tacleado de forma que el médico y su "agresor" casi caían al suelo de no ser por el buen equilibrio del capitán de los piratas _Heart_.

Luffy frunció de inmediato el ceño ante aquel abrazo —siendo él el único a parte de Law que notó que había sido un abrazo y no un ataque— puesto que no conocía en lo absoluto al chico que se había lanzado a los brazos de su aliado y pareja, aunque esto último el médico aún no lo sabía porque Luffy no se lo había dicho.

—... Ha pasado mucho tiempo, demasiado para mi gusto. ¿Cómo se encuentra Cora-tou-san?

—Cora-san está bien, pero ya deberías saberlo porque hablas cada semana con él.

—¿Oh? ¿Acaso Trafalgar Law, el gran cirujano de la muerte, está celoso de que llame a mi padre y no a mi hermano cada semana porque no hay forma de contactar con un capitán pirata ya que cambias de _Den Den Mushi_ , al menos, cada mes?

—Podrías haberle dicho a Cora-san cómo comunicarse contigo.

—... _Touché_ , Law-nii, _touché_.

—... ¡¿Law-nii?! —exclamaron asombrados todos los presentes, siendo la voz de Luffy la que más destacó entre todos.

Fue en ese momento que el desconocido notó que Law estaba acompañado, separándose del más alto y dejándose ver. De tamaño a las justas y mediría metro setenta, su cabello era rojo y largo, así que lo llevaba atado en una coleta baja, pero a la vez utilizaba una gorra parecida a la de Law —aunque la suya era completamente negra—; por lo poco que la gorra dejaba ver el rostro del chico, se podían notar leves facciones casi femeninas, y el color de sus ojos era de un tono carmesí. En cuanto a su vestimenta, llevaba puesto un abrigo de color granate oscuro abierta, dejando ver una camisa negra simple y unos pantalones vaqueros.

Aunque algo que llamó la atención de todos fue la katana y la daga atadas a la cintura de aquel chico que parecía, al menos, unos cuatro años menor que Luffy.

—Perdonad la escena, perdí un poco el temple y me emocioné de más. Me presento, soy...

—¡¡Henry!!

—... Mierda, ya me encontró... ¡nos veremos!

De la nada, aquel extraño chico había desaparecido y, a los pocos segundos, una nueva persona —bastante entrada en edad— apareció frente a ellos. Era un poco más alto que el chico que antes se había ido, vistiendo ropas bastante viejas y maltratadas y apoyado en un bastón mientras caminaba. Si te fijabas bien en aquel hombre, se podía ver que era ciego debido a la falta de coloración en sus iris y que llevaba la mirada completamente perdida.

—Ese mocoso... Hey, mocosos más grandes, ¿han visto a un mocoso pelirrojo? El muy ingrato se fue sin pagar su comida.

—Yo pagaré por él.

Todos giraron la cabeza a toda velocidad, con las mandíbulas casi tocando el suelo por la sorpresa ante las palabras dichas por Law.

—Oh, bueno, si tú pagas lo de Henry-kun pues estamos bien. Pero ese mocoso desagradecido... lo cuido, le doy cobijo y comida y no me paga cuando ya tiene un trabajo y, por tanto, una fuente de ingresos... Ya verá cuando lo atrape, maldito mocoso.

El viejo empezó a caminar murmurando todas esas cosas, siendo seguido por un más que confuso Law ya que las otras dos tripulaciones se habían distraído con otra cosa. Aunque, por un lado, Zoro ya se había perdido y Sanji había ido a buscarlo; por otro lado, el resto estaban en su propio mundo hasta que notaron que ninguno de los capitanes estaba presente, separándose en grupos pequeños de no más de tres personas para buscarlos y otro grupo para cuidar las embarcaciones.

* * *

* * *

Jewelry Bonney estaba más que hambrienta.

En su camino de ida a _Mary Geoise_ se detuvo en una isla donde, a su parecer, podría comer como si fuera una reina.

Y no se equivocó: la isla en la que desembarcó era famosa por la deliciosa comida que servían en el bar de un señor que, a pesar de ser ciego, cocinaba como los mismos dioses.

Le hablaron tanto y tan bien de aquella comida que su estómago empezó a rugir con ansias de probarla, no sin antes haber robado algún que otro tentempié en su camino, logrando huir gracias a las habilidades que le otorgaba su _Akuma no mi_.

Pero la chica no esperó en lo absoluto encontrarse con aquella situación en el bar.

Entró con normalidad ya que esa isla no tenía contacto alguno con el gobierno, y se sentó en la barra al lado de otras dos personas a las que no les prestó atención alguna. Cuando llegó el señor mayor quiso pedirle todo aquello que tuviera, pero sus palabras la dejaron en blanco:

—Lo lamento, señorita, pero el joven a su lado acaba de terminar con todo lo que tenía, así que justamente me dirigía a mi almacén de comida para reabastecer mi local. Serán al menos un par de horas hasta que pueda darle alimento, una deshonra para mí como cocinero pero verdaderamente no esperaba que alguien fuera capaz de comer tanto. Si me disculpa.

Bien, o aquel hombre fingía ser ciego o tenía un muy desarrollado haki de observación para haber notado que era una chica sin siquiera haber dicho una palabra.

Pero escuchar esa palabras y que su cerebro procesara un claro "no hay comida" bastó para desatar su furia.

—¡A ver, ingratos! ¡¿Quién se acabó la deliciosa comida de este lugar?!

—¡Ah! Perdón, fui yo. ¡Pero es que todo estaba delicioso! Aunque Sanji cocina mejor...

Giró su cabeza a toda velocidad, dándose cuenta que las dos personas a su lado en la barra eran ni más ni menos los capitanes de la alianza pirata que había vencido a Doflamingo: Monkey D. Luffy y Trafalgar Law.

Pero claro, eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención, sino ver cómo el más joven de la Peor Generación acababa de devorar un enorme filete de ternera, dejando más o menos atrás otros 70 platos completamente limpios, pero que se notaban que antes habían tenido comida en ellos.

Un tic nervioso se instauró en su ojo izquierdo al ver aquello: sabía del famoso apetito del capitán de los _Mugiwara_ , pero Bonney estaba segura que en una competencia de «¿quién come más?» sería ella quien saldría victoriosa.

«Oh, vas a haber deseado no arrasar con toda mi comida...», pensó con una sonrisa que le dio mala espina al resto de los clientes del bar.

* * *

* * *

La isla en sí no era muy grande: un par de ciudades y un bosque enorme y peligroso entre ellas.

Casi nadie se atrevía a cruzar ese bosque, solo los comerciantes, pero siempre llevando a alguien que supiera luchar junto a ellos.

Aunque habían dos personas que podían ir y venir por el bosque sin correr riesgo alguno, y una de ellas siempre era muy codiciada entre los comerciante como guardaespaldas.

Nadie sabía cómo, pero cuando alguien iba con aquel chico como guardaespaldas llegaban a su destino en tan solo una hora cuando lo normal era tener que realizar una incursión de tres o cuatro horas para atravesar dicho bosque.

Ese día el joven por poco y llegaba tarde a ejercer su trabajo de guardaespaldas ya que había tardado demasiado en comer por estar discutiendo algunas cosas con el dueño del bar, y se retrasó aún más cuando su haki de observación sintió la llegada de nuevas personas al puerto y, entre ellas, había una presencia que hace mucho tiempo que no sentía.

Le importó poco estar en una conversación con el viejo que lo había cuidado los últimos siete años, él simplemente se colocó su gorro y salió corriendo a toda velocidad del lugar, esquivando con agilidad a toda persona en su camino hasta visualizar al pirata que era su hermano jurado.

Olvidó por completo que habían otras personas a su alrededor y se lanzó a abrazarlo, después de todo habían sido diez largos años en los que no se habían visto.

Una década, una maldita década sin verlo y solo informándose de sus hazañas a través de periódicos, teniendo que leer muchas veces entrelíneas para descubrir las verdaderas noticias. Pero, al igual que siguió las aventuras de Law, también lo hizo con la de los otros piratas pertenecientes a los Supernovas —que ahora se les llamaba "la Peor Generación", pero como Teach le caía mal pues prefería el término Supernovas—, pero su mayor interés siempre lo tuvieron tanto la tripulación de su hermano mayor como la de quien ahora es su aliado.

Pero claro, al escuchar un grito de sorpresa recobró la compostura, dejando de lado aquella faceta juguetona y algo infantil que solo mostraba cuando estaba con Law o con Rosinante, y justo cuando se iba a presentar sucedieron dos cosas: la primera fue la aparición del viejo que lo cuidó y la segunda que su reloj interno exclamaba a voces que iba más que tarde a su trabajo de guardaespaldas.

Le importó poco si terminaría siendo más difícil, así que utilizó una de las habilidades que su _Akuma no mi_ le otorgaba y llegó justo a tiempo a la entrada del bosque, encontrándose con su primer cliente de aquella larga jornada de siete viajes.

Cada viaje era equivalente a una hora, y una hora de sus servicios variaban de precio dependiendo de la persona. Siempre se le dio bien leer a las personas, así que cuanto más tacaño y cruel era el cliente, más dinero les cobraba a tal punto que su tarifa variaba desde los 50 berries hasta, mínimo, 100.000 berries por hora.

Para su suerte, sus clientes de hoy eran habituales, de esos a los que les cobraba la tarifa mínima porque ya los conocía desde que empezó aquel negocio unos tres años atrás pero, al igual que él les cobraba poco, ellos siempre le daban un bonus por darles tema de conversación y ejercer tan bien su trabajo.

Gracias a esos clientes habituales, sus siete horas de trabajo se le pasaron en un santiamén y, para el final del día, había ganado mil berries, los cuales utilizaría para pagarle al viejo del bar puesto que en la mañana había olvidado su dinero y, por supuesto, pagar por su comida.

Pero no se esperó en lo absoluto el ambiente que se encontró en el bar.

Se escuchaba el chillido de bebés, y aquello era raro ya que a esas horas nunca iba ningún padre o madre con su niño pequeño al bar, por lo que entró a toda velocidad para encontrar a una molesta Jewelry Bonney zampando todo lo que tenía en sus platos y a dos bebés de tan solo un año sentados en el suelo, uno de ellos llorando y el otro completamente dormido.

Solo por las presencias lo supo: eran Monkey D. Luffy y Trafalgar Law.

—¿Pero qué...?

—¡Hasta que has aparecido, mocoso!

—Ah... Alberto-san, ¿qué suce...? ¡Woah!

Tuvo que esquivar el bastón del viejo y detener un golpe con su katana envainada y utilizando algo de _busōshoku no haki_ para contrarrestar el del señor.

—¡¿A qué vino eso?!

—¡Te fuiste sin pagar, mocoso desagradecido!

—¡Tenía prisa y ya traigo el dinero de lo que consumí junto al bonus por las horas que he tardado!

—¡Si te encargas de esos bebés te puedes ir gratis por hoy!

—¡Bien!

—¡Perfecto!

—¡Me voy!

—¡Y no vuelvas!

—¡No pensaba hacerlo!

Tanto él como el viejo eran de mecha corta, así que solían discutir de esa manera muy seguido y, al día siguiente, hacían como si nada hubiera pasado ya que —muy— en el fondo se preocupaban el uno por el otro.

Con cuidado cargó a ambos bebés, envolviendo a cada uno en las que fueron sus ropas como personas ya adultas, saliendo del bar no sin antes sacarle la lengua al viejo, quien le lanzó un cuchillo de cocina que esquivó por poco.

—Maldito viejo con un _kenbunshoku_ avanzado...

—¡Vete de una vez, mocoso!

—¡En eso estoy, viejo decrépito!

Y salió del bar, caminando y refunfuñando mucho sin notar en ningún momento que ambos bebés estaban calmados y que lo observaban fijamente con curiosidad.

* * *

* * *

Cuidar del barco era una tarea ciertamente aburrida.

Jinbe, Carrot, Brook, Katakuri, Bepo y Jean Bart se habían quedado en el _Thousand Sunny_ , vigilando desde el mismo al _Polar Tang_ , así que ellos fueron los primeros en conocer la desgracia que tendrían por delante.

Katakuri fue el primero en ver lo que pasaría, sacando su arma y preparándose para atacar, mas la terminó guardando al notar que el individuo no tenía intenciones hostiles y que cargaba a dos infantes.

—Esto...

Justo cuando habló, el resto de los presentes notaron al adolescente que cargaba dos bebés muy parecidos a los capitanes.

—¿Tienen un _Den Den Mushi_ cerca? Necesito hacer unas cuantas llamadas... primero al resto de sus tripulaciones, por supuesto, ya que sus capitanes están... indispuestos ahora mismo.

Uno de los dos bebés sonrió ampliamente, y el otro solo se acurrucó más contra el desconocido. 

Las ropas que llevaba en mano, los sombreros que tenía también con él y ambos infantes idénticos a sus capitanes fueron las pistas necesarias para que ataran cabos y notaran que, de alguna forma, Luffy los había vuelto a meter en algún problema y Law había salido perjudicado por ello.

*** * ***

—¡¿Qué?!

El grito general de ambas tripulaciones, omitiendo a dos personas, por poco y dejaron sordo a su invitado, quien los mandó a callar con el ceño fruncido, a lo que todos guardaron silencio.

Tuvieron que esperar en el barco a que fuera muy de noche para que todos regresaran con provisiones y demás, quedando sorprendidos al ver a su invitado, el cual jugaba con dos bebés en la cubierta del Sunny.

Cuando este se presentó como Henry, el hermano menor jurado de Law, fue otra sorpresa para aquellos que no estuvieron en la ciudad cuando ocurrió lo del abrazo. La segunda sorpresa fue cuando el chico se quitó su sombrero, dejando a la vista una extraña cicatriz en el lado derecho de su rostro y dejando ver que, efectivamente, poseía facciones algo femeninas; además de que dejaba caer el flequillo de su cabello en forma de "M", pero como no era muy largo claramente el gorro se lo había tapado.

La tercera sorpresa fue aquella que generó la exclamación general, y fue cuando el pelirrojo les dijo que los dos infantes que acababan de dormirse en sus brazos era en realidad sus capitanes que, de alguna forma, habían acabado convertidos en bebés.

—Eso es todo lo que debía decirles. Les dejo a ambos niños, yo... debo volver al pueblo.

Se acercó a Robin —ya que era la que tenía una cara y aura más confiable y calmada— y le entregó a ambos niños. Se apartó tan solo unos pocos pasos cuando el bebé Law despertó y empezó a moverse y quejarse, incómodo entre los brazos de la mujer. De no haber sido por los rápidos y buenos reflejos del chico, Law habría caído al suelo. Solo fue cuando el de ojos grises sintió que estaba en los brazos de su hermanito que se calmó.

—Parece que vas a tener que venir con nosotros, Henry-kun —dijo Robin con una sonrisa aún cargando al dormido bebé Luffy.

—No, no, no, no y no. Lo siento, pero debo quedarme en esta isla. Bepo-san, carga tú a Law-nii.

—¡A-aye!

Nuevamente pasó lo mismo, y así con todos y cada uno de los miembros de la tripulación Heart: Law solo se quedaba tranquilo si era su hermano el que lo cargaba.

—Ahora... ¿qué haremos? —cuestionó Nami preocupada—. No podemos navegar en el Nuevo Mundo sin nuestro capitán... ¡seríamos presas fáciles!

Y la navegante tenía razón ya que una tripulación sin capitán era como el cuerpo de una persona viva sin cabeza: sin aquello que une y hace que se ejecuten todos los movimientos del cuerpo no se puede existir.

—... Denme un _Den Den Mushi_ y un par de horas. Si tenemos en cuenta lo que esas personas estarán haciendo... —El pelirrojo tenía el rostro serio y el ceño fruncido, pensando en voz alta—. ¿Aquí hay alguien que pueda usar _haōshoku_ ? Si todo sale bien deberemos viajar por el _Calm Belt_ y esa es la única y mejor forma de viajar por ahí. —Al ver que Katakuri le asintió, hicieron un acuerdo en silencio—. Bien, tema zanjado.

—¡Un momento! —Nami interrumpió al menor, quien soltó un gruñido de molestia, asustando un poco a la navegante—. ¿Quién te crees que eres para darnos órdenes?

—Soy quien evitará que la Marina se entere de su situación actual y de mantenerlos a salvo hasta que se arregle esta situación. Y, por cierto, se dice "gracias". Sin su permiso, iré hasta popa para hacer unas llamadas que les salvarán el culo.

Nami quiso ir y pegarle con un rayo al chiquillo prepotente, pero Robin la detuvo, negando con su cabeza.

—Lo que él dice es lo más sensato.

Para sorpresa de todos, fue el más reciente miembro de los _Mugiwara_ quien rompió el silencio.

—Viajar por el _Calm Belt_ hará que vayamos más rápido y a un lugar seguro. En el momento en que él se me quedó mirando vi lo que me iba a decir en el futuro y, como si ya supiera que puedo hacer eso, hicimos un acuerdo silencioso.

Aquello tenía sentido ya que Katakuri y Henry se habían quedado callados casi cinco minutos y mirándose fijamente, cosa que ninguno notó que había sido durante tal lapso de tiempo.

—Pero, ¿a dónde quiere que vayamos?

—Al _Blue_ más débil de los cuatro, más específicamente a una isla de nombre Dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinna ha de aclarar que no, Henry no les genera ninguna confianza a ninguna de las tripulaciones, y menos aún con su personalidad tan poco paciente y explosiva.
> 
> Pero bueno, aquí es donde empieza todo el problema. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Cinna espera que se haya podido deducir uwu
> 
> Nos leemos~


	3. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: posiblemente comedia de la mala en este capítulo, pero su servidora se divirtió mucho escribiéndolo~

**Capítulo 2**

El constante _puru puru puru_ de su _Den Den Mushi_ logró quitarle el poco sueño que había logrado adquirir.

Estaba retirado, ¿quién le llamaba a tales horas?

Oh, claro, podía ser Rosinante ya que desde que Akainu lo echó de la Marina suele llamarle de vez en cuando para saber cómo estaba.

Pero... ¿a las dos de la madrugada?

Ignoró la hora y se levantó de su cama, levantando el auricular con el típico _gatcha_ que soltaban los caracoles cuando eran contestados.

—Al habla Sengoku, antiguo almirante de flota de la Marina, padre y abuelo orgulloso y hombre harto de escuchar los parloteos de Monkey D. Garp, ¿con quién tengo el placer de hablar?

—... Abuelo, ¿es en serio? —dijo una voz del otro lado que reconoció al instante, pero no pudo responder—. Dejémonos de saludos y perdón por la hora, pero esto es urgente. ¡Ah! ¿Luego podrías llamar a Garp-san? No pude conseguir su número.

*** * ***

Estaba cansado, pero finalmente había terminado de investigar aquello que tanta intriga le había generado en esa extraña isla.

Estiró sus cansados músculos y bostezó, preparándose para dormir de no haber sido porque su _Den Den Mushi_ empezó a sonar.

Iba a dejarlo así e irse a dormir, pero una voz perezosa y somnolienta evitó que hiciera aquello:

—Roci, contesta el maldito caracol y ven a la cama de una vez.

—Voy, voy. —Levantó el auricular y, ni bien escuchó el _gatcha_ , habló—. ¡Hola! Este número pertenece a un antiguo miembro de la Marina, por favor, espere unos minutos en lo que su llamada es procesada para entrar en contacto con el dueño del caracol.

—¿Podemos saltarnos el maldito protocolo e ir al grano, papá? Porque esto es serio.

*** * ***

Esa noche Marco no podía dormir.

No quiso molestar a Ace con su creciente insomnio, así que después de asegurarse que el menor estaba dormido salió de la casa junto a su _Den Den Mushi_.

Ciertamente nadie llamaba a esas horas, pero nunca se sabía y el rubio prefería que el sonido constante de alguien llamando no despertara al pecoso.

De forma interna agradeció haberse llevado el dichoso caracol cuando este empezó a sonar.

—Aquí Marco, antiguo comandante de la primera división de los piratas de Shirohige-yoi. Hermano y novio orgulloso de las hazañas de los más cercanos, ¿con quién hablo-yoi?

—... ¿Está Ace-san? Ha sucedido algo con su hermano. Y por favor, ¿acaso todo el mundo va a tener saludos extraños al contestar el jodido caracol?

*** * ***

Dormir no era su fuerte, y menos cuando debía revisar todos los movimientos que realizarían en su incursión a la _Reverie_ de ese año.

Era el único despierto a esas horas y tenía plena consciencia de ello pero, aún así, contestó de forma inconsciente el caracol cuando empezó a sonar y habló sin pensar:

—Al habla Monkey D. Dragon, el hombre que derrocará al Gobierno Mundial y sacará a la luz la verdad sobre el siglo vacío, ¿con quién tengo el placer de comunicarme?

—... Eso no me lo esperaba, pero lo olvidaré. ¿Podría avisarle a su jefe de personal lo siguiente? Creo que a él le interesará más saber lo que Luffy-san ha causado esta vez.

*** * ***

Como casi siempre acababa de tener una gran fiesta, la cual lo había dejado más borracho que otra cosa.

Pero con tan solo haber dormido diez minutos no se le iba a pasar la resaca, y menos si el jodido _Den Den Mushi_ sonaba con insistencia.

La primera llamada la ignoró, y la segunda y la tercera. No fue hasta la quinta que se hartó y, aún medio borracho, contestó:

— _¡Yosh!_ Ha llamado a _Akagami no_ Shanks, uno de los _yonkous_ y padre no padre orgulloso de su hijo no hijo. Por Luffy destruiría _Mary Geoise_ de hacer falta, ¿quién llama?

—... ¡¿Es que nadie puede contestar el caracol con normalidad?!

*** * ***

Era muy tarde, pero no podía dejar de leer el periódico con la noticia de Luffy siendo el quinto emperador del mar.

La verdad es que el mocoso aún no tenía el nivel suficiente para ello, pero si de verdad había salido victorioso en su enfrentamiento contra el hijo más fuerte de Big Mom y, encima, había logrado reclutar al mismo para su tripulación...

Negó con la cabeza, cerrando el periódico y dejándolo en la mesa.

Se quitó sus gafas un momento para masajear levemente el puente de su nariz: le dolía la cabeza por el sueño, pero había algo que lo mantenía despierto.

Justo cuando pensó en tratar de dormir, el _Den Den Mushi_ que estaba en la barra empezó a sonar.

Volvió a colocarse las gafas antes de levantar el auricular y, justo cuando iba a hablar, fue interrumpido por quien había llamado:

—Como diga algo parecido a «aquí Silvers Rayleigh, mano derecha del que fue el rey de los piratas y vice-capitán de su barco; maestro orgulloso de un pirata novato que está causando sensación en todos lados, ¿con quién tengo el placer de hablar?» juro y perjuro que me volveré loco y me tiraré por la borda para ahogarme en el mar como el usuario de _Akuma_ _no_ mi que soy.

* * *

* * *

Como todos los días, Sanji fue el primero en despertar para preparar el desayuno.

Se sorprendió de ver a Katakuri en proa mirando al mar y de no ver por ninguna parte a Zoro ya que el espadachín había sido el encargado de la guardia nocturna. También se sorprendió de no encontrar a su invitado por ninguna parte.

Claro, hasta que fue a la popa del barco, presenciando una escena que, en cierta manera, le pareció adorable.

El adolescente pelirrojo estaba tumbado en el suelo boca arriba, con un pequeño _Den Den Mushi_ en su mano derecha; apoyado en su pecho estaba el bebé Law bien acurrucado, el cual estaba siendo sujetado por el brazo izquierdo del chico. Al lado derecho de su invitado habían, al menos, unos quince conjuntos distintos para bebé que, a simple vista, se notaban hechos a mano.

—Se pasó toda la noche haciendo eso.

Sanji no lo había sentido, pero Zoro estaba apoyado en la pared medio dormido, vigilando a su invitado.

—Sacó una enorme bolsa de la nada y empezó a hacer ropa, las llamadas las hizo en la madrugada y tuve que evitar que saltara al mar. Por lo que sé, es usuario.

—Oh. —Encendió un cigarrillo y le dio una calada, soltando el humo tras un corto lapso—. ¿Lo hizo todo con Torao en brazos?

—De alguna forma. —El espadachín se puso de pie, estirando un poco sus músculos antes de coger sus katanas y alejarse un poco—. Se quedó dormido hace tan solo media hora así no lo despiertes, cejas de sushi.

—No pensaba hacerlo, _marimo_.

*** * ***

Todos los que dormían fueron despertados por unos chillidos de protesta que por poco y terminan con los tímpanos de ambas tripulaciones.

Los piratas _Heart_ dormían en el submarino, pero como el mismo estaba en la superficie y los chillidos eran extremadamente fuertes incluso ellos lo escucharon.

Claramente el ruido provenía de la cocina, donde un bebé Luffy se quejaba de hambre y nada de lo que le acercaban parecía agradarle.

—¡¿Es que nadie aquí sabe cuidar de un bebé?!

Todos se giraron y vieron a su molesto invitado con el cabello sin atar, el cual le caía un poco más abajo de la altura de los hombros, dándole un aspecto aún más femenino si se le sumaba el hecho de que cargaba al bebé Law y que de por sí su cara tenía facciones finas.

Lo vieron moverse con agilidad por la cocina, sacando alguna que otra cosa que Sanji ni siquiera notó que había guardado en algún lugar, preparando un par de biberones con algo más, dándole un tono medio café a la leche.

Se sentó en una silla y colocó al bebé Luffy en su regazo, el cual calmó sus quejas al ver el biberón, empezando a reír y tomando el mismo con cuidado. A la vez que él tomaba solito su leche, Henry acomodó a Law y este también empezó a beber del otro biberón que el pelirrojo había preparado.

—A los bebés de esta edad se les debe dar una dosis de leche con cereales triturados cada cuatro o seis horas. Es su alimento básico y aunque en realidad ahora mismo deban ser personas adultas, por el momento son bebés y tienen las mismas necesidades, además de requerir los mismos cuidados que uno.

Mientras decía aquello acomodó primero a Luffy en su hombro, dándole palmaditas leves en la espalda hasta que el bebe soltó los gases, repitiendo el mismo proceso con Law en lo que terminaba su explicación.

—¿Alguno sabe cambiar pañales? —Al no ver respuesta alguna suspiró irritado, poniéndose de pie mientras cargaba a ambos infantes—. Bien, ya que veo que ninguno sabe lo que hace, me haré cargo yo.

Y salió sin más de la cocina, siendo Nami la primera en quejarse ni bien supo que aquel mocoso no podría escucharla.

—¡¿Por qué tenemos que aguantarlo?! ¡Es insoportable y prepotente!

—Perdona, Nami-swan, pero me parece normal que actúe así.

La atención general fue puesta en el cocinero, quien le dio una calada a su cigarrillo antes de seguir hablando:

—Por lo que me dijo el _marimo_ cuando me lo encontré, el chico tan solo llevaba media hora durmiendo. Si tenemos en cuenta que eso fue hace tan solo quince minutos es normal que esté de tan mal humor al ver que no somos capaces de cuidar adecuadamente a nuestro capitán en ese estado.

—¿Estás diciendo que le arruinamos el sueño? —cuestionó Nami enarcando una ceja.

—Estoy diciendo que él se había despertado para darle de comer a Torao cuando se encontró con la situación en la que estábamos aquí sin saber qué hacer con los chillidos de Luffy. Eso sumándole las pocas horas de sueño desencadenaron en aquel mal humor.

—También está el hecho de que sacamos a Henry-kun de esa isla a la fuerza ya que Torao-kun no parece estar cómodo con nadie más. —Robin secundó lo que estaba diciendo el rubio ya que entendía, en parte, el por qué del comportamiento tan agresivo de su invitado.

No se dijo nada más, así que la gran mayoría de ellos volvió a sus habitaciones para dormir aunque sea una hora más en lo que Sanji terminaba el desayuno.

* * *

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres horas llenas de tensión y todos los habitantes de la villa seguían observando a las personas en el bar desde la puerta del mismo.

En tan solo dos semanas se habían movilizado a la velocidad de la luz, reuniéndose todos en el bar de la isla que les habían dicho, esperando con impaciencia la llegada de la alianza pirata que había acabado con Doflamingo y causado destrozos en la isla de uno de los _yonkous_.

Por suerte para los habitantes, solo tuvieron que aguantar tres horas de silencio y tensión ya que, de la nada, todos los adultos relacionados con Luffy corrieron a la cocina de Makino —la fémina dueña del bar también— y salieron del bar con diversos tipos de carne: Garp tenía un enorme trozo de carne asada, Rayleigh llevaba un trozo de carne asada y una especie de lagarto enorme, Dadán tenía con ella dos grandes trozos de carne asada, Makino un plato con diversos tipos de carne asada, Ace y Sabo llevaban cada uno un cocodrilo, y Dragon un rey marino de esos que no eran muy grandes pero tampoco muy pequeños.

Sengoku, Rosinante y Kuzan se quedaron mirando a todos ellos llevando algún tipo de carne, y se extrañaron de ver que Shanks era el único que no llevaba nada comestible con él, sino solamente su típica sonrisa.

La tropa de gente peligrosa salió del bar, dirigiéndose al puerto, donde vieron anclados un barco pirata y un submarino amarillo, reconociendo al instante ambas embarcaciones: el _Thousand Sunny_ de los _Mugiwara_ y el _Polar Tang_ de los _Heart_.

De la carabela bajó la tripulación al completo, mientras que del submarino solo salieron dos personas y un _Mink_.

Casi unos minutos después, también del submarino, salió un chico cargando a dos bebés medio dormidos en sus brazos. El chico parecía al punto del colapso, como si las dos semanas anteriores hubieran sido un infierno para él.

Al notarlos, el adolescente se acercó, dejando a un bebé sentado en el suelo y todos supieron que el mensaje dado era real: Law y Luffy eran bebés de tan solo un año.

El bebé Luffy pareció confundido en un principio, pero su naricita captó al instante el olor de su alimento favorito: carne.

Cuando los relacionados al capitán de los _Mugiwara_ notaron que tenían la atención del menor, empezaron a llamar a Luffy con diversas tretas y utilizando la carne también como excusa.

En un principio Luffy parecía ir directo a la comida, babeando mientras gateaba en dirección al olor. Pero un viento y una extraña sensación hicieron que el bebé girara la cabeza, viendo a Shanks con un aura depresiva a su alrededor agarrando lo que le quedó de brazo izquierdo.

El pequeño giró la cabeza en señal de confusión, pero cambió de dirección al instante, más que preocupado por el estado en el que estaba Shanks, sorprendiendo a todos de que Luffy olvidara la carne y se acercara al _yonkou_ pelirrojo casi llorando, haciendo sonreír al adulto, que se agachó a la altura del pequeño Luffy, el cual movía sus manitas con desesperación.

El caos empezó al instante.

Makino se sentó, sonriendo pero con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos al ver que Luffy no había ido en su dirección, mas aceptó rápido la derrota.

Garp parecía querer enterrarse a más de mil metros bajo tierra al ver cómo su nieto prefirió al pirata antes que a su abuelo de sangre.

Dragon no podía quejarse: él nunca estuvo para Luffy, pero recordaba cuando su hijo era tan solo un pequeño bebé recién nacido y lo mucho que le costó dejarlo al cuidado de su padre ya que lo que iba a hacer era demasiado peligroso como para llevarse a su hijo con él.

Ace y Sabo estaban apoyados en una pared cercana, con un aura demasiado oscura y depresiva alrededor de ambos mientras murmuraban cosas como «ya me lo imaginaba», «para qué me morí durante diez años», «mi hermanito ya no me quiere», «¿dónde quedó el Luffy que arriesgó todo para salvarme?», «soy un mal hermano mayor» y demás.

Rayleigh simplemente se quedó en su sitio algo triste porque su alumno no lo eligió a él, pero no podía hacer nada ya que aquel mocoso tenía un vínculo más fuerte con uno de los mocosos que viajó en el barco de Roger.

Dadán estaba por irse de vuelta a su montaña mientras negaba que quería a esos mocosos, pero simplemente se quedó mirando al mar a la vez que fingía no estar llorando.

Shanks simplemente estaba feliz, cargando a Luffy con su único brazo con mucho cuidado y sonriendo al ver que su hijo no hijo lo había elegido a él sobre su amada carne.

Aunque nadie esperó ver una escena igual de infantil por parte de aquel que fue como un grano en el culo para los _Mugiwara_ durante el último medio mes.

Law se había olvidado por completo de su hermano-menor-ahora-mayor y estaba en brazos de Rosinante completamente dormido y con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

Junto a Ace y Sabo se había colocado Henry con un aura depresiva tan o más grande que las de los hermanos mayores de Luffy, murmurando cosas como «ya sabía que te ibas a olvidar de mí», «¿para qué me esforcé en cuidarte sabiendo que elegirías a Cora-tou-san?», «te cambié pañales a ti y a tu aliado», «¿qué he hecho mal a parte de alejarme de ti durante diez años?» y demás, siendo ahora tres hermanos deprimidos contra una pared mientras dibujaban círculos en la arena y murmuraban cosas.

El caos se hizo más grande cuando Sengoku abrió la boca.

—Te dije que mi nieto era más adorable que el tuyo, Garp.

—¡¿Ah?!

Ambos se miraron, empezando una discusión sobre «mi nieto es más lindo que el tuyo», a la cual se unió Rayleigh alegando que él era más abuelo de Luffy que Garp.

Makino y Dadán conversaban tranquilamente, metiendo alguna que otra puya sobre «yo estuve para Luffy cuando...» la una hacia la otra.

Dragon se quedó al margen, lamentando el no haberse llevado a Luffy con él pero a la vez agradeciéndolo ya que su hijo habría estado en un mayor peligro de haberse sabido antes que él era su padre, aunque no podía negar que estaba celoso de ver la relación tan cercana que Luffy tenía con Shanks.

Ace y Sabo... pues ellos siguieron deprimidos en su pared.

Rosinante... el pobre rubio ya estaba algo sofocado al ver el comportamiento de su hijo menor, el cual sorprendió a las dos tripulaciones.

—¡No es justo, Cora-tou-san! ¡Yo también quiero pasar tiempo con Law-nii! ¿Por qué Law-nii te eligió a ti? Sí, tú lo cuidaste en su peor momento y salvaste su vida... ¡pero es mi hermano! ¡No es justo que se haya olvidado de mí! ¡Devuélveme a mi lindo hermano!

Y todo aquello lo decía mientras estaba abrazado al rubio y, a la vez, parecía estar a nada de ponerse a llorar.

Pero no se puso a llorar, sino que se quedó dormido de pie y abrazando a su padre adoptivo, aún quejándose entre sueños de que «Law-nii ya no me quiere ahora que está Cora-tou-san», poniendo nervioso a Rosinante y logrando que Kuzan empezara a reír por el comportamiento infantil del pelirrojo.

Y ese pequeño caos solo sería el inicio de unos enormes desastres creados por ambos infantes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dijo Cinna al inicio: comedia de la mala xD
> 
> Y sí. el OC de su servidora es algo malo con los de la tripulación, pero como todos tiene sus motivos, aunque esto se va a centrar más que nada en el lawlu chikito~
> 
> Si quieren saber más de ese personaje de fuera, dentro de poco su servidora traerá aquí su otro fic de One Piece~
> 
> En fin, nos leemos pronto~~


	4. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguien aquí cree que podría ayudar a su servidora a traducir este proyecto al inglés?
> 
> Que Cinna sola tarda demasiado :(

**Capítulo 3**

Todo el caos de discusiones y gente deprimida siguió durante casi una hora más.

Al menos hasta que Luffy empezó a parecer algo incómodo.

El bebé con sombrero de paja —una copia idéntica al suyo en pequeño porque el real le quedaba demasiado grande— estuvo todo el rato jugando con Shanks hasta que, de la nada, se quedó quieto y parecía estar a punto de ponerse a llorar.

El bebé Law se despertó después de su siesta. No hacía ningún sonido, pero sus ojitos estaban fijos en el otro infante y parecía tener unas inmensas ganas de estar al lado del otro.

No fue hasta el primer sollozo de Luffy que todos se pusieron nerviosos.

Law se soltó del agarre de Rosinante y se acercó al bebé con el sombrero de paja, empezando a llorar también al ver que el otro no se calmaba con nada.

Los _Mugiwara_ trataron de distinguir si era por hambre o porque tenían el pañal sucio, pero solo Katakuri sabía cambiar pañales entre ellos y ninguno tuvo tiempo de actuar puesto que Sanji sacó de la nada dos biberones y los alejó un poco de su cuerpo, sabiendo perfectamente lo que venía a continuación.

Ninguno a excepción de aquellos con un muy buen haki de observación pudieron notar los rápidos y precisos movimientos de cierto pelirrojo al coger los biberones, sentarse en el suelo y dejar que ambos bebés tomaran su leche. No fue hasta que fue obvio el cese del llanto que todos repararon en Henry alimentando a los bebés Law y Luffy.

En silencio observaron todo lo que realizó: cómo les quitó con cuidado los biberones vacíos, cómo les sacó los gases a ambos bebés, cómo los dejó con cuidado a cada uno junto al adulto al que habían elegido por encima del resto, cómo devolvió los biberones al cocinero de los _Mugiwara_ con una pequeña sonrisa, y cómo volvió a la pared dónde aún se encontraban Ace y Sabo.

—De aquí es dentro de tres horas, cuento con usted, Sanji-san.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, se arregló su gorro negro y se quedó dormido apoyado en dicha pared.

Alguien iba a hablar, pero nuevamente se hizo el silencio al ver que Kuzan venía desde la orilla caminando junto a un pingüino de, al menos, unos cinco o seis metros de alto.

Ninguno sabe cuánto tiempo se quedaron mirando cómo Camel —el pingüino del ex-almirante— le servía como almohada al adolescente dormido.

Solo supieron una cosa: estaban muertos ya que Law y Luffy habían desaparecido.

* * *

* * *

«¡Aventura! ¡Aventura!»

Aquella palabra era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza del bebé Luffy, que caminaba a trompicones junto al bebé Law por el bosque.

Iba con una sonrisa y su mini sombrero de paja colgando de su cuello. En cambio, su compañero estaba serio, pero observaba todo a su alrededor con ojos curiosos, como tratando de descubrir qué era cada cosa que le rodeaba.

¿Cómo es que se habían alejado?

La respuesta es simple: ni bien el pelirrojo dejó a cada uno al lado de su respectiva figura paterna hubo algo que les hizo alejarse e ir hacia la vegetación. Luffy quizás de forma inconsciente y por nostalgia, y Law puede que por preocupación de que algo le pasara al otro.

Pero ahí estaban, dos capitanes piratas convertidos en infantes, paseando sin ningún tipo de vigilancia o protección en una zona llena de peligrosas bestias que podían tratar de comerse a sendos bebés.

La situación era desfavorable, sobre todo debido a dos pares de ojos que estuvieron observando a dichos individuos desde su llegada.

*** * ***

Tenían hambre.

Mucha.

Al ser bebés no sabían calcular el tiempo, pero sus estómagos exigían comida.

Luffy quería quejarse al igual que Law, mas en ningún momento cedieron a ese impulso ya que, de alguna manera, mantenían intacto su detector de peligro, el cual les había estado avisando con insistencia desde el inicio.

Al bebé Luffy le daba igual, era una aventura; pero el bebé Law quería irse de ese lugar y llevarse lo más rápido posible al otro infante lo más lejos de ese bosque.

Pero claro, al igual que cuando eran adultos, Luffy ignoró a Law y siguió en lo suyo, llevando al mayor de la mano para asegurarse de que estaba acompañado.

De milagro llegaron a aquel río —o lago, Luffy nunca supo exactamente qué era esa masa de agua— donde le enseñó a Sabo por primera vez el _Gomu Gomu no Fussen_ , y aunque el bebé Luffy no recordaba aquello su subconsciente sí, especialmente el hecho de casi haber sido devorado por un cocodrilo.

Para su suerte, habían algunas bayas que tenían un muy buen aspecto, de llamativos colores azules y rojos.

Uno estaba dispuesto a comerlas y el otro no, pero el hambre les ganó y sendos infantes se acercaron a los arbustos de bayas.

Un rugido les heló la sangre, y al darse la vuelta tenían detrás de ellos a una pareja de tigres adultos.

* * *

* * *

Se habían dividido por tríos o parejas con un usuario de haki de observación capaz de rastrear personas en cada equipo.

Aquel tipo de haki podía utilizarse de cinco formas, siendo tres de ellas ideales para rastrear personas.

Teniendo aquello en cuenta, los grupos quedaron divididos de tal forma que:

Robin y todos los piratas _Heart_ menos Bepo, Shachi y Penguin se quedaban en la playa por si los bebés volvían y para echarle un ojo al pelirrojo que dormitaba sobre Camel.

Rosinante y Shanks fueron cada uno por su lado antes de toda la organización, así que a ellos ya no los contaban para la búsqueda.

Kuzan fue detrás de ellos, Dragon desapareció al igual que Garp y Sengoku, Dadan y Makino fueron a preparar la comida, y Rayleigh ya no estaba de un momento a otro.

Katakuri, pese a que su haki estaba más desarrollado para las previsiones, también poseía cierta habilidad rastreando, así que fue con Shachi y Penguin.

Jinbe y Koala —que había estado allí todo el rato, solo que escondida— se fueron juntos, poniéndose al día de todo lo que había pasado los últimos 16 años en lo que buscaban, siendo seguidos por Carrot ya que la _Mink_ tenía curiosidad.

Sanji fue con Zoro porque el espadachín por poco y se pierde con solo dar dos pasos, siendo Bepo "el mal tercio" sin darse cuenta de la potente tensión entre ambos chicos pertenecientes al trío monstruoso.

Usopp —que había estado entrenando y mejorando su haki de observación— fue con Nami, Franky y Chopper.

Por último, quedaron Brook, Ace y Sabo.

Como los hermanos conocían mejor el lugar hubo un momento en el que se separaron del músico.

El primer lugar al que fueron fue la Terminal Gray, utilizando un atajo a través del bosque que solo el ASL conocía teniendo la esperanza de encontrar a su hermanito en el camino.

No tuvieron suerte, y rastrear por todo el basurero no fue sencillo ya que el rango de ambos no era muy amplio.

Preguntaron a la gente de la terminal, y buscaron incluso debajo de las piedras.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya había pasado la hora de comer por bastante y su angustia creció, volviendo ambos al bosque.

Se movían de forma natural entre los árboles, buscando en cada pequeño espacio por el que pasaban.

Una hora.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Cinco.

Seis.

Siete.

Casi ocho horas desde que comenzaron la búsqueda y no podían encontrarlos. La isla tampoco era demasiado grande y nadie se había comunicado a través de los _Den Den Mushi_.

¿Dónde se podían haber metido dos bebés como para no poder encontrarlos en más de siete horas?

Suspiraron con cansancio, apoyándose en el tronco del árbol donde aún se encontraba su casa de cuando eran niños, su fortaleza, su barco pirata.

—Esto es increíble.

En todas las horas de búsqueda no habían dicho una sola palabra ya que se entendían solo con miradas, pero Ace sintió la necesidad de decir esas tres palabras.

—Luffy debe de estar hambriento. —Fue la respuesta de Sabo, que observaba unas ardillas comiendo en otro árbol.

Un sonido los alertó, para luego darse cuenta que eran sus propios estómagos exigiendo comida.

Se pusieron de pie y de acuerdo para cazar alguna que otra cosa y comer por ahí: ellos no regresarían a Foosha sin su hermanito.

Decidieron ir a aquel río/lago donde habían cocodrilos ya que la carne de los mismos era muy buena, pero en lo que se acercaban al lugar empezaron a sentir cinco presencias, de las cuales tres activaron todas sus alarmas y dos se les hicieron conocidas, una más que la otra, y sus cerebros ataron los cables.

—¡Luffy! —exclamaron ambos a la vez, empezando a correr en dirección a la masa de agua.

Conforme se iban acercando el sentimiento de que algo no iba bien incrementaba. No supieron cuánto tardaron, solo que se habían movido lo mejor posible para llegar cuanto antes.

Ni bien estuvieron allí, la escena que presenciaron los dejó anonadados.

Había un oso que justo le había dado un zarpazo a un tigre, mandándolo a volar y haciendo que el felino chocara y rompiera una roca por la inercia; además, había otro felino tumbado cerca de la orilla lleno de heridas sangrantes, gruñendo de forma agresiva hacia al oso, protegiendo algo a pesar de que estaba moribundo.

Ese algo que protegía eran los bebés perdidos.

Se fijaron mejor y notaron un domo azul alrededor de los bebés y el tigre medio muerto, y unos brazos gomosos envueltos varias veces en el cuerpo del felino.

Y lo supieron: de alguna forma los infantes podían utilizar sus habilidades, pero al parecer no del todo a voluntad propia.

Ace se enfadó al ver al oso tratar de acercarse y al tigre que había sido mandado a volar saltando para morder la zarpa del animal más grande, colgando de la misma mientras el úrsido arañaba al felino con la otra zarpa.

Encendió su mano en llamas, y de no ser porque Sabo lo detuvo habría incendiado todo el bosque.

Sin más opciones utilizó aquella arma a la que no recurría demasiadas veces.

—¡Eh! ¡Tú! ¡Oso idiota! —El animal lo vio con ojos hambrientos, como si el pecoso fuera su nueva presa—. Vas a dejar a ese tigre tranquilamente en el suelo, y luego... **_¡Te vas a ir a la mierda por tratar de comerte a mi hermanito!_ **

La última frase la dijo soltando una potente onda de _Haōshoku_ , asustando al oso de tal forma que cayó inconsciente en el suelo y espuma empezó a salir de su hocico mientras convulsionaba.

Tanto Ace como Sabo lo supieron de inmediato: el oso se había muerto del _shock_ y el miedo ante la furia con la que el pecoso soltó su haki del rey.

Bueno, al menos habían conseguido parte de su cena y encontrado a los bebés perdidos.

Iban a llevarse a Luffy y a Law, pero al ver que ambos les pusieron ojitos de cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia en una noche de Navidad decidieron comunicar por el _Den Den Mushi_ que los habían encontrado y pidieron que Chopper viniera a revisar a un par de animales primero.

No tardaron mucho en ser encontrados ya que al sentir la enorme onda de _Haōshoku_ todos se pusieron alerta y empezaron a caminar en aquella dirección. Los primeros en llegar fueron Shanks, Kuzan y Rosinante —que en algún punto se encontraron y fueron juntos—, después los desaparecidos, y casi inmediatamente el reno llegó con un botiquín de emergencia, empezando a revisar y curar las heridas de los felinos en lo que el resto de equipos de búsqueda llegaban.

Fue una larga hora en la que tuvieron que aguantar a Garp y Rayleigh discutiendo sobre «yo soy más abuelo de Luffy que tú», a Shanks cargando a Luffy y sacándole la lengua a Dragon de forma infantil mientras le restregaba en su cara que el pequeño pirata lo prefería a él, y a Rosinante abrazando a Law de forma que varias veces casi asfixia al pobre bebé.

Al final ambos felinos sobrevivieron, siendo literalmente una pareja.

Chopper les sirvió de traductor, explicando que habían sentido curiosidad desde un principio al ver a dos bebés humanos pululando por el bosque y aunque en un principio pensaron en que podían ser su cena, los vieron demasiado adorables e inocentes, y al ver que casi comían bayas venenosas no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que cuidar de ellos temporalmente.

Estuvieron todo el rato en aquel río, buscando la hembra bayas que los bebés humanos pudieran comer mientras el macho los cuidaba, y así pasaron las horas jugando y durmiendo, siendo el macho el primero en vigilar el sueño de los demás cuando el oso apareció.

Este alegó que estaban en su territorio y la pelea empezó con el macho tratando de evitar que se acercara a su hembra y los bebés, pero lo dejó tan mal que esta despertó por el olor a sangre y los infantes por el ruido.

Después de un bocado y un zarpazo que lo dejó en tal estado al lado de los pequeños humanos fue que la hembra sacó las zarpas y empezó a contraatacar.

Y algunos minutos después fue que llegaron los otros humanos —haciendo referencia a Ace y Sabo— y evitaron que el oso los matara a ellos o a los bebés.

Ambos se disculparon por tratar de comerse a los bebés, y cuando todo el grupo se fue de regreso a la villa los siguieron, siendo literalmente como una pareja de dos gatos enormes más que fieros felinos salvajes.

Cuando llegaron a la playa —casi tras una hora de caminata gracias a la guía de los mayores del ASL— todos los que se habían quedado parecían conmocionados a excepción de Robin, y faltaría más ya que tanto Camel como el pelirrojo que horas antes había estado durmiendo con el pingüino como almohada habían desaparecido.

* * *

* * *

Decir que no se arrepentía de desaparecer sería mentir, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Todos los animales, de alguna forma, se encariñaban con él en cuestión de pocos minutos, así que cuando le pidió al pingüino gigante si podía llevarlo a otra isla este le miró con cara de «¿cómo haremos eso con tanta vigilancia?», así que no le quedó de otra más que utilizar una de las habilidades que su fruta le otorgaba.

Camel pareció sorprendido y Henry sonrió con sorna debido a ello, llevando al pingüino entre las estáticas personas en la playa.

Se acercaron al agua y entonces el enorme animal se lanzó a la misma, diciéndole al chico que subiera, cosa que hizo de inmediato.

Esperó a estar lo suficientemente lejos de la isla como para que nadie lo viera antes de deshacer aquello, respirando con cierta dificultad ya que mientras más distancia hubiera entre él y su objetivo gastaba una mayor cantidad de energía tanto física como mental.

Descansó casi dos horas antes de sacar su _Den Den Mushi_ y marcar un número que había conseguido horas antes de llegar a la isla donde el capitán _Mugiwara_ había vivido casi toda su vida.

—Si es por algún concurso de comida dígame hora y lugar que estoy dentro.

—Lo siento, ¿hablo con Jewelry Bonney-san? Hay un tema que me gustaría... arreglar con usted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas empiezan a complicarse~
> 
> Y, en serio, ¿cómo es que se distrajeron sabiendo que debían cuidar a dos bebés? Cinna dirá en su defensa que Camel llama demasiado la atención y la gente no puede evitar quedarse viéndolo xD
> 
> En fin~ hasta aquí el capítulo


	5. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinna solo dirá que hasta aquí fue donde su servidora publicó en gaypad, así que entre la traducción al inglés que está haciendo y que tiene poco tiempo y una muñeca mal pues a lo mejor Cinna tarda un poco.
> 
> En fin, disfruten~

**Capítulo 4**

Law no podía quedarse quieto.

Desde que en la cena vio que cierto adolescente pelirrojo no estaba por ningún lado empezó a actuar raro, llorando por cualquier nimiedad y estando tan —o incluso puede que mucho más— inquieto que Luffy.

De milagro lograron que se durmiera, siendo Kuzan el responsable de lograr calmar a la pequeña bestia.

Mas al ver aquello salió al aire una pregunta que todos se habían estado haciendo desde que llegaron... todos, menos cuatro personas.

—¿Qué hace Aokiji aquí? —cuestionó Shanks de manera inconsciente, llamando la atención de todos.

— _ Ara ara _ , hasta que alguien pregunta por mí —contestó el ex-almirante soltando un bostezo mientras le pasaba el dormido bebé Law a Rosinante—. Y la respuesta es sencilla: acompaño a mi pareja para evitar que se queme él o sin querer llegue a quemar al mocoso que ahora duerme entre sus brazos.

—¡Kuzan! —El rubio le recriminó con un leve tono rojizo adornando sus pómulos ya que el mayor había congelado sus incendios... bueno, demasiadas veces.

«Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno...», contó mentalmente el usuario de la  _ Hie Hie no mi _ para recibir una fuerte exclamación de sorpresa de parte de casi todos, despertando a Law que empezó una rabieta, la cual despertó a Luffy que también se puso a llorar con fuerza.

Esta vez fueron los tigres —que más bien ahora eran como gatos domésticos de tamaño grande— quienes durmieron a los bebés, acurrucándose de forma que arropaban a los pequeños con cuidado en su pelaje.

—Ahora la pregunta es... —Shanks miró al lugar donde los felinos dormían con los bebés, asegurándose de que siguieran dormidos—. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y cuántos años se llevan? Porque de Aokiji sé mucho, pero de ti... esto... ¿cómo te llamabas, papá de Trafalgar?

El rubio sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, incendiando su abrigo negro en el proceso sin darse cuenta, pero Kuzan congeló aquello antes de que se extendiera sin que Rosinante lo notara en ningún momento, acto que logró que todos se quedaran con cara de  _ «what the fuck...?» _ sin excepción alguna. Incluso Sengoku —que ya sabía de esta relación al igual que Garp— se mostró ligeramente conmocionado al ver la forma de actuar de ese par.

—Doce años, Kuzan me saca una década, y me llamo Rosinante.

—¿Solo Rosinante?

—¿Solo Shanks,  _ Akagami _ ?

— _ Touché _ .

Parecía que había tensión entre ambos, pero en realidad se estaban molestando de forma amistosa, así que empezaron a reír para cortar la falsa tensión que habían creado a su alrededor. 

—Donquixote Rosinante en realidad, pero me alegro de que mi hermano finalmente se esté pudriendo en  _ Impel Down _ un rato.

— _ Oe oe _ , ¿eso no es un poco cruel?

—Me capturó y me tuvo como rehén en Dressrosa para obligar a mi hijo a que no luchara si no quería que me mataran, solo que él ignoraba que tenía el respaldo de un ex-almirante que era mi "mejor amigo" —dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos al decir aquello del mejor amigo—. Y en esas... ¿Tres semanas? Sí, en las tres semanas que me tuvo encadenado me obligó a escuchar todo aquello que le gustaría hacer con mi hijo ya que su amor platónico lo había mandado a la mierda tantas veces que se cansó y decidió que mi pequeño era una mejor opción para ser su "reina" y "mano derecha" en todo esto...  _ Ugh _ , no quiero ni recordarlo... No veas la alegría que sentí al quitarle la capacidad de hablar después de obligarle a decirme algunas cosas de las que podría sacar un muy buen provecho~ —canturreó un poco las últimas palabras, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de varios de los presentes: cuando quería el rubio podía dar miedo.

«Sabía que ser un espía se le daría bien desde que lo adopté... pero esto está fuera de mis expectativas», pensó Sengoku al ver la actitud de su hijo.

Siguieron hablando un poco de cosas triviales antes de ir ellos también a dormir, alegando que dejarían la búsqueda del adolescente desaparecido para la mañana ya que buscar de noche solo iba a terminar en alguna catástrofe.

Robin pidió hacer una guardia nocturna por si acaso, siendo ella voluntaria a hacer la misma. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo porque así tenían a alguien que les avisaría si el pelirrojo regresaba, pero lo que ninguno notó fue la seña que la arqueóloga le hizo a dos de sus  _ nakamas _ . 

Nadie... salvo una persona.

*** * ***

Eran casi las tres de la madrugada cuando se reunieron cerca de la costa.

A Robin no le agradaba la idea de guardar secretos con sus _nakamas_ , pero sabiendo el comportamiento de la gran mayoría hacia el que fue su invitado durante dos semanas... lo mejor era mantenerlo todo entre los tres que lograron comprender al pelirrojo.

Robin había tenido muy buenas conversaciones arqueológicas con el chico cuando los bebés dormían o Sanji se encargaba de darles de comer para quitarle un poco de peso al menor. Incluso en las dos semanas que estuvo a bordo del Sunny había leído casi todos los libros que ella le recomendó y no sabía de dónde había sacado ese tiempo de leer si se pasaba casi las veinticuatro horas del día con los bebés.

En el caso de Sanji era no solo por empatía, sino porque había hablado largo y tendido con el pelirrojo cuando cocinaba mientras el menor se encargaba de alimentar a los infantes. Además que sabía apreciar la buena comida, aunque también le disgustaba el pan como a Law, pero se lo comía ya que afirmaba odiar desperdiciar cualquier tipo de alimento. Simplemente congeniaron bien.

Katakuri era otro caso: no hablaba mucho con los demás ya que siempre fue muy reservado, a excepción de Luffy ya que su ahora capitán era bastante atolondrado y lograba incluirlo en cualquier tipo de actividad por muy nimia que fuera. Pero eso no quitaba que él se despertó el primero durante esas dos semanas de travesía por el  _ Calm Belt _ para ahuyentar a los reyes marinos con su  _ Haōshoku _ , y Henry siempre estuvo ahí para hacerle compañía, a veces en silencio y otras veces hablando sobre donuts.

—¿Qué sucede, Robin-chan?

—Henry-kun me dejó una nota cuando se fue. —Sacó de su bolsillo aquel papel doblado que encontró en el mismo aquella tarde, empezando una lectura en voz alta.

_ «Robin-san: _

_ Lamento tener que irme de esta manera, y sobre todo lamento los problemas e inconvenientes que causé durante las dos semanas que estuve navegando en vuestro barco. _

_ Sé que mi comportamiento no fue el mejor hacia muchos de vuestros compañeros, pero lastimosamente no puedo evitar estar en un estado de alerta constante y sacar mi lado agresivo cuando me encuentro en un ambientes ajeno al mío. _

_ No me voy porque esté tratando de huir, y díganle a Hielo-san que Camel volverá, como mucho, dentro de cinco días. _

_ Ahora, el motivo por el que he decidido irme es muy simple: sé quién causó de Luffy-san y Law-nii sean bebés en estos momentos, pero lo que debo hacer después... en fin, que esto tengo que hacerlo yo solo. _

_ Como ya mencioné, Camel volverá como mucho en cinco días, y habrán tres escenarios posibles: que volvamos Camel, el culpable y yo; que solo regresen Camel y el culpable; o que solamente Camel regrese. _

_ Está todo muy dividido, pero en caso de que yo no regresara pero sí lo hicieran Camel y el culpable... me gustaría que le dieras a Cora-tou-san el sobre marrón que te dejo junto a esta carta y el sobre rojo a Law-nii. Y en el caso de que solo Camel regrese, he hecho cálculos: bastará solo un mes más para que los efectos desaparezcan y ambos capitanes vuelvan a la normalidad, pero igualmente te pido que hagas las entregas que mencioné anteriormente. _

_ Robin-san, gracias por haber confiado en mí... Los libros que me recomendaste eran muy interesantes, y he aprendido más sobre arqueología gracias a las conversaciones que tuvimos. _

_ De ser posible, ¿le entregarías un mensaje tanto a Sanji-san como a Katakuri-san? _

_ Dile a Sanji-san que su comida es la mejor que he comido nunca y que, si regreso, me gustaría darle algunas recetas típicas de la isla en la que nací para que las prueben: estoy seguro que si Sanji-san cocina alguno de esos platillos su sabor y exquisitez de multiplicarán por millones. _

_ Y dile a Katakuri-san que debería probar los donuts del otro lado de la isla donde me conocieron, en especial aquellos bañados en chocolate: el sabor es exquisito y la explosión de sabores que te llega es, simplemente, maravillosa. _

_ Este puede ser un adiós o un hasta luego, pero espero poder verlos una vez más, aunque sea para poder hablar y despedirme de Law-nii. _

_ Atte: Henry» _

—...

Silencio.

Ninguno quiso decir nada cuando Robin finalizó la pequeña carta ya que parecía más un «adiós» que otra cosa y no sabían cómo se iban a tomar aquello las personas más cercanas al chico, en especial no sabían qué reacción tendría Law al volver a la normalidad.

Lo único que supieron es que todo se complicaría, y más aún cuando escucharon pasos acercarse y vieron a una persona que, al parecer, lo había escuchado todo.

Kuzan.

* * *

* * *

Luffy estaba inquieto.

Por algún motivo no podía dormir y su pequeña mente de bebé no comprendía qué era lo que lo mantenía despierto esa noche.

Su instinto no dejaba de decirle que algo estaba mal, que algún desastre ocurriría muy pronto.

Y lo peor es que sentía una extraña presencia que los vigilaba.

No.

Más bien sentía una extraña presencia demasiado cerca de Law.

La había sentido por primera vez cuando llegaron a la isla, pero no le tomó importancia ya que pareció irse cuando Law estuvo con su padre.

Pero cuando todos se distrajeron volvió, y sintió la infantil necesidad de ir al bosque y llevarse con él a su amigo.

En un principio tuvo miedo, pero luego se dio cuenta que era una aventura y toda la alegría volvió a su pequeño cuerpo, y la extraña presencia no volvió a aparecer en las horas que estuvieron en el bosque, ni siquiera la había sentido cuando regresaron a la playa.

Pero ahora que estaban durmiendo nuevamente la sentía, y quería llorar porque no le gustaba nada esa presencia.

Aún así no lo hizo para no despertar a Law, sino que se acercó más a él y terminó envolviéndolo en un abrazo gomoso. Pareció por un momento que su amigo iba a quejarse, pero lo único que hizo fue acomodarse en el abrazo y seguir durmiendo.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que sintió que esa presencia se iba lentamente, como molesta de ver la cercanía entre Luffy y Law.

El mini-capitán de los  _ Mugiwaras _ sonrió ante ello, cerrando nuevamente sus ojitos y dejándose llevar por el sueño que nuevamente asaltó su cuerpo.

*** * ***

No pasó ni una hora desde aquello cuando algo le empezó a molestar.

Su estómago le molestaba y su mente solo quería una cosa: leche.

Tenía hambre, muchísima hambre, y habría empezado a llorar de no ser porque sintió al mini-capitán de los piratas  _ Heart _ removerse entre sueños.

Quería calmar a su amigo, pero al escuchar el primer sollozo de su parte su mente decidió que lo mejor era apoyarlo en su llanto.

El estallido de ambos no se hizo esperar, despertando de inmediato a Shanks y a Rosinante —como los bebés no se quisieron separar fueron prácticamente obligados a dormir en la misma habitación—, que intentaron calmarlos.

Pero Luffy tenía hambre y sentir nuevamente la extraña presencia lo agitaba aún más.

Los llantos subieron de volumen, y de repente la puerta se abrió y su nariz captó el olor de lo que su estómago tanto exigía, parando abruptamente sus quejidos y fijando su mirada en su objetivo.

«¡Leche!», pensó con alegría, empezando a reír y mover sus bracitos en dirección a la persona que venía con su alimento.

—Lo siento, olvidé que les da hambre a las cuatro de la mañana y que si no se les da su biberón empiezan a llorar.

«¡Dame leche!», pensó frustrado al ver que la persona con su alimento tardaba tanto, amenazando con ponerse a llorar de nuevo.

No tuvo la necesidad de llorar ya que sintió cómo lo cargaban y al ver su biberón se aferró al mismo como si la vida le fuera en ello, tomando con ansias aquel líquido que tanto quería.

A pesar de estar disfrutando de su leche, no podía evitar sentirse incómodo debido a la extraña presencia que pululaba por la habitación, obligándose a tomar más rápido su leche y sonriendo satisfecho al notar que no quedaba ni una sola gota.

Iba a moverse para ir con Torao, pero que lo cambiaran de posición y que le dieran leves golpecitos en la espalda le sacó algunos gases, haciéndolo reír por ello.

Miró con curiosidad a Law al notar que él también había terminado, y se impulsó desde los brazos de la persona que lo había alimentado a los brazos del padre de su amigo, abrazando al de ojos grises con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, la cual se agrandó al sentir molestia nuevamente en la extraña presencia a la vez que esta se iba.

Envolvió varias veces sus brazos alrededor de Law, y así los tuvieron que acostar.

Su amigo no se quejó por el abrazo al igual que la vez anterior: nuevamente se acomodó en el mismo y se durmió casi al instante, siendo seguido en cuestión de segundos por Luffy.

* * *

* * *

Al ver que los bebés se habían dormido nuevamente los tres adultos presentes suspiraron de alivio.

Sanji cogió ambos biberones y se retiró de la habitación, dirigiéndose al  _ Sunny _ ya que se sentía más cómodo en la cocina del barco.

Aún tenía en mente la conversación que Robin, Katakuri y él habían mantenido con el ex-almirante, siendo aquello la principal razón por la que se le pasó la hora de alimentar a los infantes.

Intercambiaron pocas palabras, pero en verdad agradecieron poder hablar con alguien que conocía y entendía mejor al hermano menor de Law.

— _ Oe, Ero-cook _ , ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz a sus espaldas, dándose cuenta que Zoro había estado durmiendo en la cubierta del barco y como Sanji ya estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia su haki no le advirtió que había alguien más allí.

—Me he despertado para darle de comer a los ahora bebés.

—¿A las cuatro de la mañana?

—Tienen un horario y en la madrugada les da hambre,  _ Marimo _ .

— _ Hm _ , como sea, solo no hagas ruido que intento dormir.

—En eso estaba hasta que cierto imbécil decidió hablarme de la nada.

—Parecías ido —contestó con la mirada seria y dejando de lado el típico tono que utilizaban para sus peleas.

Sanji no contestó: odiaba de sobremanera cuando el espadachín lo leía tan fácilmente, y es que su mente no dejaba de repetir en bucle el contenido de la carta y las palabras del usuario de la  _ Hie Hie no mi _ .

—No es de tu incumbencia. —Su tono fue cortante, y reanudó su marcha a la cocina.

—¿Acaso es tu estúpida familia otra vez?

Detuvo sus pasos al escuchar aquella frase, girando de manera lenta y encarando al espadachín con una mirada más que molesta.

—Dejemos las cosas claras: ellos no son mi familia y ni se te ocurra sacar ese tema de conversación conmigo. Fin de la discusión.

De nuevo trató de seguir su camino, pero un pequeño jalón lo desestabilizó y lo dejó en el suelo mientras que Zoro se encontraba sobre él con la mirada tan o más seria que aquella vez que se lo encontró con heridas catastróficas en  _ Thriller Bark _ .

—Deja de guardarte las cosas para ti, cocinero, porque la última vez tuvimos que ir al territorio de una  _ yonkou _ para traer tu culo de regreso al barco.

—Y eso no pasará de nuevo,  _ baka Marimo _ . Ahora, debo lavar estos biberones que sino luego empezarán a apestar y no quiero descubrir ese desagradable olor.

Apartó al espadachín con un empujón y se puso de pie, logrando finalmente entrar en su amada cocina para lavar lo que debía.

Aún así, su corazón no dejó de latir de forma desenfrenada en ningún momento y el calor que se había acumulado en sus pómulos se quedó en los mismos durante los minutos que tuvo sus manos ocupadas.

«Estúpida alga que me remueve todo», pensó ni bien acabó, secando con cuidado lo lavado y saliendo sigilosamente de su pequeño paraíso para, finalmente, dormir unas pocas horas antes de tener que hacer el desayuno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinna solo debe decir que la parte de los bebés llorando por leche Cinna la ha escrito a base de experiencia personal ya que una vez su servidora tuvo que quedarse cuidando de su hermanita (que actualmente tiene dos años y nueve meses) cuando esta tenía poco más de un año en la madrugada y pues tanto ella como Cinna se durmieron... hasta que a las tres de la madrugada se despertó llorando porque quería su leche :'( su servidora se cayó de la cama, por poco y se quema con el agua caliente y su hermana casi le vomita encima por darle de comer medio dormida...
> 
> Desde entonces si Cinna debe cuidar por la noche a su hermana y dormir con ella pues ya le dieron su leche primero para que no vuelva a pasar aquello ^^"
> 
> En fin, ¿qué les pareció?
> 
> Lo de Shanks preguntando sobre la relación entre Cora-san y Kuzan es porque su servidora quería hacerlo ver como el típico padre chismoso y con curiosidad sobre los padres de los amigos de su hijo y cosas así... A lo mejor Cinna se fue demasiado por las ramas ^^"
> 
> Cinna espera que lo hayan disfrutado, y nos leemos pronto si la universidad deja respirar a su servidora :")


End file.
